


In the Presence of Royalty

by robotboy



Series: Finnpoe Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: FinnPoe Week 2020, M/M, Meet the Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: ‘Hey,’ Finn elbows him. ‘Relax.’‘I am relaxed,’ Poe could not speak more out the corner of his mouth if he were an Ithorian.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838908
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	In the Presence of Royalty

Poe keeps his hands clasped behind his back and his heels tightly together.

‘Hey,’ Finn elbows him. ‘Relax.’

‘I am relaxed,’ Poe could not speak more out the corner of his mouth if he were an Ithorian. He wants to retie the sash around his waist: every other dignitary, Finn included, has folded their satin in perfect pleats.

A protocol droid totters out.

‘Her Highness will now grant you audience.’

Poe gives a short bow, and Finn copies him.

‘You practically had a princess for a mother,’ Finn hisses.

‘You ever see her do any of this stuff?’ Poe retorts. Finn rolls his eyes, but he quickly adopts a solemn gaze when the doors to the reception chambers open.

They fall into step together, echoes of their respective military training. When the two of them come to a halt before the throne, Poe hears a small squeal at one side. Both of them glance at the handmaiden who uttered it, forgetting for a moment that they’re in the presence of royalty.

The princess herself has a hand over her mouth. Her eyes are wide, creased underneath from age, shimmering wet with tears. When her hand drops, fingers curling at her chest, Poe gasps.

‘Your Highness,’ Finn bows gracefully, and Poe hurries to do the same. Hasn’t he noticed? ‘Thank you for granting us audience. We’ve come to your world in search of—’

‘—My child,’ she steps toward him, reaching out. Her fingertips stop short of his face, as if she’s afraid to break the illusion. ‘You came home.’

Facing each other, their portraits are perfectly mirrored. Forgetting all decorum, Finn grabs Poe’s hand so tightly it aches.

‘I, um,’ Poe swallows the lump in his throat. ‘I don’t think I’m the only one who had a princess for a mother.’


End file.
